With the development of mobile Internet, the smart mobile terminal has become a handy tool for daily communication, and users can make calls or send SMS to contacts in a contact list by mobile terminal. However, for every contact in the contact list, the information of the contact that can be provided to users only includes mobile number, landline number, address, birthday and note information, etc, and such information has to be entered manually by users. Various social information of the contact in the Internet can only be acquired when users log in to multiple social platforms corresponding to the social information. For example, when a contact updates information on his/her microblog, a user shall run a microblog client in a mobile terminal and log in to find the account corresponding to the contact to acquire the updated information in the microblog. In this way, time spent for operation in the mobile terminal by users will increase, and for the mobile terminal with limited energy, battery life will be shortened.